


You know what they say about peeling labels?

by Anotherperson669



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Come Shot, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, there's a little plot and it's a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherperson669/pseuds/Anotherperson669
Summary: Bucky only had so much restraint when it came to his own sexual desires and if the stakes weren’t so high, he’s not ashamed to admit he wouldn’t even have lasted a day.Or when Steve torments Bucky with what he can’t have.





	You know what they say about peeling labels?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find any spelling or grammar issues. I read it over but I’m not a great editor. 
> 
> Also just a quick note to explain the situation. In this world Bucky and Steve are both dating and sharing Tony but they aren’t dating each other.

Bucky was sitting on the couch well into the 2nd dozen beers that he’d bought then mixed with Asgardian alcohol. It could probably be better described as mopping but he wasn’t going to admitted that to anyone. He took another gulp and proceeded to continue to peel off the label on the bottle as out of the corner of his eye Steve entered the room.

Steve took one look at the 14 finished bottles on the table all of them with completely peeled off labels and raised a brow in question at him. When Bucky didn’t even acknowledge his presents, Steve decided to try a different approach. “You know what Tasha told me once while I was drinking beers while peeling the labels back when Tony and I weren’t together yet?”

Bucky made a grunt in response and Steve rolled his eyes with slight amusement.

“She told me that peeling the label off of things is the universal sign for being sexually frustrated.”

That comment at least got Bucky to actually look at him even if it was to glare.

Bucky couldn’t tell what he was more annoyed at, the fact that Steve had mentioned Natasha or that he was so obviously entertained by his misery.

Steve just brushed off the glare with a shrug. _Damn him._

“Hey don’t get mad at me, I’m not the one who got caught having sex in public and I’m not the one who made that stupid bet.”

Bucky started to audibly growl at Steve who only shrugged before going to the kitchen. _Dammit_

After Steve left however Bucky could only shrink in on himself. Steve was correct that he’d gotten himself into this. A few weeks ago Tony and him had gone out for a date. During which they’d gotten each other all hot and bothered resulting in them having sex in a back alley. They hadn’t realized that paparazzi had tailed them, and by the next day their sexcapade had been published in basically every newspaper in town. Natasha, who was in charge of avengers PR (because Tony took too much joy in messing with the media), had been so pissed that Bucky was lucky that he’d only been stabbed once by the end of the day.

Natasha had demanded that he take the responsibility by cleaning up the PR disaster himself (as again having Tony cleaning it up was really not an option). Bucky had argued that it was Natasha’s job since that the whole reason why she was in charge of PR to which Natasha replied by almost shooting him. Steve, the traitor, had taken Natasha’s side saying that Natasha was in charge of PR for their missions and Avengers business and this was really more of a personal matter. He also pointed out that it wouldn’t have happened if Bucky and Tony had been more responsible which had led to Bucky almost shooting Steve since he knew for a fact that he’s had public sex with Tony before. He just hadn’t been caught, the fucking hypocrite.

Then thanks to some stupid suggestions from Clint, it had resulted in a bet. Natasha had bet Bucky that he couldn’t go without sexual activities for 30 days! Which mean no sex but also no masturbating or even **giving** blowjobs and the like to his boyfriend. It was torture and he definitely would have loss by day one if the stakes weren’t so high because come on, Tony was a sexy piece of ass okay? And on top of that was the amazing skills Tony had picked up over his lifetime.

If Bucky wins then Natasha would handle this PR incident and any other incidence involving Tony and Bucky with No Complaints from now on no matter the cause. If he lost though, he’d have to handle this current PR nightmare, and future PR incidences involving Tony and him and also any future PR incidence that Clint has caused. That part about Clint was the real kicker. Last month he’d accidentally shot an endangered bird from the top of the tower because he thought it was a drone which had pissed off 117 different environmental, animal and preservation activist groups. Bucky hadn’t even known so many of them had existed.

They had specified that he was still allowed to see sexual activity since there were a few members of the Avengers (Read: Steve and Tony) that really seemed to think that sexual activity on every surface in the tower was necessary and it wouldn’t be fair for Bucky to lose if he’d accidentally seen while walking down the hall. However, right now Bucky couldn’t decide if he liked that rule or not. Steve had taken an inordinate amount of pleasure in taunting Bucky by having sex with Tony around the tower in places where he knew Bucky would see.

Bucky groaned and set his head in his hands. Whoever thought that Steve was a saint was obviously delusional. Steve had the sexual appetite of a rabbit, with the endurance of a camel, and the power of an bull. He could talk dirty with the best of them, was entirely shameless and a complete deviant. Steve could give Tony and his sexual reputations a run for their money if it wasn’t for the fact that he was Captain America and no one would believe it.

God he was so frustrated. The large piles of broken equipment and targets that Bucky had gone through in last month attested to how often he’d had to find other ways to expend all that residual sexual energy.  

To be honest, Bucky definitely wasn’t above cheating but JARVIS was enlisted to monitor Bucky in the tower and he was to be with someone, who wasn’t just Tony, when he was out of the tower.

It was okay though or at least that’s what he kept repeating to himself. Today was the last day. He was so close to winning which surprised even himself but he’d also never had worse blue balls in his life. He felt like he might explode. That’s why he was going through all this beer at 2pm in the afternoon. He’s hoping to make the time go by faster or maybe drink til he passed out. A mantra of _just 10 more hours, I just have to make it til midnight_ ran in a loop in his head.

  

***

When Bucky woke back up he had a slight moment of disorientation followed by a moment of panic as he realized he was strapped to a chair. When he opened his eyes it was to the sight of Tony strapped to a bed. He’s blood ran cold as he yelled, “Tony!”

However when Tony turned his head slightly towards him and he saw the slightly blissed out expression on his face. Bucky took a moment to be slightly confused but also aroused. _Not the time,_ he chastised himself. But then his brain began to clear more as he took notice of his surroundings. He was in their room and strapped to what he believes is Bruce’s loveseat? He tried to struggle loose but found no success. Well, Bruce’s furniture was built to be Hulk resistant. He resigned himself to being stuck and he looked back towards Tony to assess him again.

Tony was on his bed completely naked except for a collar, had his feet cuffed to the bed posts with his hands cuffed together behind his back. Mouth bound by a ball gag to minimize his sounds. Bucky couldn’t see it but based off of how Tony’s legs were trembling there was probably a vibrator in him. He briefly wondered how long he’d been laying here in such a state.

Since Bucky was pretty sure who had orchestrated this whole scene, Bucky felt the panic recede, as he rapidly pitched his pants in a tent. Sweatpants were really bad for hiding erections and he couldn’t help but groan which cause Tony to looking at him again with unfocused eyes.

“JARVIS, tell Steve to get his ass in here now!” Bucky growled. He was to aroused right now to feel anything negative for the punk, but when this was over, he was planning to pay Steve back for every moment of agony he’s endured over the last month.

It took a few minutes but eventually Steve entered the room making sure to close the door behind his as he entered Bucky’s peripheral vision.

“Hey Buck,” He tone was casual and Bucky would have turned to glare if he’s eyes weren’t stuck sliding over Tony’s gorgeous body. “JARVIS mentioned you asked for me? What did you need?”

“God Damn It Steve!” Bucky did look to Steve then struggling against the bindings again. “Unbind me you bastard!”

Steve, the fucker, just smirked in his face, “I would Bucky, I really would but I know how important it is to you for to win this bet. You sure you want me too?”

Bucky bit his lower lip. If Steve untied him he wasn’t sure he could resist taking Tony right now, especially if Tony kept looking at his like that. “God dammit!”

Steve’s smirk grew a bit, his eyes bright. “Didn’t think so.” Steve moved to sit on the bed and started running his hands through Tony’s sweat soaked hair. “Now Tony here, the angel, was concerned that you might have felt excluded this last month. He also mentioned to me that you might be avoiding him?” He gave Bucky a quick glance before focusing again on Tony’s face. “Obviously he played it off, but I’m pretty sure he’s been down all month about it. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Steve moved to unbuckle the ball gag to which Tony only groaned.

Suddenly feeling less horny Bucky turned his concerned eyes to Tony. “Oh doll, it’s not like that at all. It’s just..” He paused to bite his lip. “If I’m around you then I wouldn’t be able to resist jumping you?”

“So this bet is more important than Tony is what you’re telling me?” Steve turned a serious expression to him.

“What? no!? Of course not?” He was offended by the very idea and turned to gaze into Tony’s eyes, “Tony, no, it’s not that Doll face. You’re the most important thing to me I swear. I love you!” Bucky tried to pour everything he was felt for Tony into those words and convey it with his eyes before tacking on. “No offense Steve.”

To which he notice from his peripheral vision that Steve only shrugged mumbling “Eh, I get it”

“Which is why I needed to win.” He continued, “I’ve seen the shit that Clint gets up to and if I have to do PR for him then I’ll never have time to do anything else ever again. I also know that Natasha had yelled at you after I left for medical due to Natasha’s stabbing. I just thought ..” He broke eye contact with Tony “I was willing to suffer through a month of it because it would mean making things easier for us in the future. I want to have time to spend with you Tony, and I don’t want you to feel bad because Natasha yelled at you. I obviously should have talked with you about all this sooner but” He focus back on Tony who was staring bright eyed at him and Bucky infused all his sincerity into his words. “I want you to understand that I plan to be with you for the long haul. Forever if I have any say in it and I’ll always be willing to suffer especially short term if it means making things better for you.” He saw Tony’s eyes tear up a bit.

“I love you to Bucky,” Tony whispered before looking down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume or accuse you of anything. I just missed you is all.”

“It’s okay. I missed you too, Kitten” He whispered back.

“I feeling so unloved all of a sudden,” Steve gave a mock pout.

“Oh of course I love you too Steve!” came Tony’s immediate assurance looking at Steve with concern. It amazes Bucky that Tony can see through almost all of Steve’s bullshit except when it came to anything about their relationships. Then Tony falls for Steve’s puppy eyes hook, line, and sinker every single time.

“Well good, I love you too” Steve’s words broke Bucky out of his trance. “Now that you guys made up by actually communicating, lets move on to the fun part of the evening shall we?” He teased but Bucky could see the genuine happiness over what had just transpired.

Then he noticed what Steve had in his hand. With a flick of his finger the buzzing of the vibrator started up again. Bucky tried to think back to when it had stopped but he’s past arousal came crashing back into him like a wave and he couldn’t think about much else.

Tony groaned bucking up at the sensation and Bucky licked his lips.

“Now that one problem is solved. I think I’ve found a solution to how Bucky has been excluded lately,” Steve continued smirking at Bucky again. “He can participate by watching and running that mouth of his since he’s so good at it.

“I hate you,” Bucky shot Steve a glare to which Steve just laughed as he unshackled Tony’s legs.

“No you don’t Buck. You love me, and while you might be agitated at me this particular moment, I guarantee that by the time we’re done you’ll be buying me flowers to thank me.” Steve told him, mirth in his eyes.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Bucky muttered and then turned to Tony, “How could you Tony? Conspiring with Steve to worsen my misery? I’m feeling utterly betrayed.”

Tony bucked his hips again but managed to get out. “Does it look like I was a willing participant in this? I’m in the same boat you are”

Bucky couldn’t help but it. He rolled his eyes and said “Right like you’ve ever refused sex in your life. You were probably up for it the moment Steve brought this up.”

Steve pointedly cleared his voice. “Now as I’m the impatient type,” which caused Bucky to scoff. Steve was, in fact, patient about everything except sex. Steve pointedly ignored him and carried on, “I figured we’d skip the foreplay. Plus the entire last month was foreplay for you Buck,” he chipped cheerfully as he turned Tony to face him while holding Tony’s legs apart so that Bucky got a full view of Tony’s hole plugged up by a thick vibrator. Bucky could only groan staring at the two together. Tony made the cutest noises and they turn him on so much.

“Now Tony,” Steve dropped the volume of his voice but his words was still very clear in Bucky’s ears. “Be a good boy and put on a good show for Bucky, huh? I want you to be load and vocal alright?”

Steve shuffled Tony onto his back with his legs still spread facing Bucky before moving to between Tony’s legs cock already in hand as he lined up. He turned his head towards Bucky with a wicked smile on his face. “Now Bucky I know you can’t personally fuck Tony so I guess the next best thing would be for me to Fuck Tony and describe it to you.”

 _Oh God_ , Bucky thought already panting.

Steve slowly pulled the vibrator out of Tony making a show of it. Bucky swallowed hard as he looked at how Tony’s hole was already wet and drooling before Steve had even started. The muscles of his entrance fluttering but wasn’t able to close completely.

Then Steve lined up his cock before pushing in while leaning his whole weight into it and let out an obscene noise that mixed in the room with Tony’s long wail. Even with his whole weight behind the push, Tony’s body resisted the intrusion of Steve’s impressive girth and Steve’s cock entered slowly inch by inch. “Oh God, Tony you’re so tight. How can you still be this tight after having that vibrator in you ass for the last hour?” Steve groaned out. Bucky saw Tony visible try to relax as his entrance twitched and was forced to take more of Steve.

Steve had made is most of the way in with a inch still to go. “God Buck, it’s like a vice around my cock, I just can’t get that last bit in even with my strength,” Steve panted out before he started to pull back out. “I guess I need to fuck you loose first Tony. How’s that sound sweet pea? What are you feeling?”

“AH.. Stev… It’s so good. … You’re completely stretching me…..ah ….I feel like I can feel you in my throat…” Tony panted back.

Bucky couldn’t help but think he was beautiful but then his eyes flicked upward from Tony’s hole to try and see his face even though it wasn’t possible from this angle. Then he noticed it. There was a slight bulge protruding from Tony’s abdominal that raised and fell with Steve’s thrusts. Fuck…

Steve was picking up a bit more speed as he thrusted into Tony hands clamped around Tony’s hips lifting him from the mattress forcing the smaller man to take everything he was giving. “You’re insides feel so good, all wets and velvet soft……Nnuh… and the way you’re inside move around my cock is so good…”  

Steve must have noticed where Bucky’s gaze tried to go because with his hips still thrusting and barely even slowing he pull Tony’s upper body to the right so that Bucky could get a sideways view of his entire body before saying, “God look at that expression while he’s being fucked. He looks so happy doesn’t he? Like he’s fulfilling his life’s purpose whenever he has a cock up his ass….. ugh…ah ….You like that honey? Having a cock shoved in you?”

Steve was started to pant more, a sheen of swear appearing to match Tony’s. He must be really fucking Tony hard for him to show symptoms of exertion. Tony swung his head to one side giving Bucky a view of his face. He looked like he’s eyes were about to roll to the back his head in pleasure as drool fell from his lips. He was magnificent. “I bet you do. You are always such a slut for it whenever you’re made to take it…” Steve growled, eyes dark, pupils blown. Tony whined in response. “You’ve got no problem with us just using you hard huh?”

“harder” Tony’s mouthed causing Steve to smirk.

“Well you’re going to have to beg for it then.”

“AH…Oh..S-Steve Please, please…. _Please_ ” Tony looked completely wrecked gasping for breath as he kept trying to buck into Steve’s thrusts despite the unyielding hold on his hips.

“Please what Tony?” Steve smirked down at Tony. “Uhn…What are you asking me to do? Be specific now.” The nails on his hand digging into Tony’s skin a bit more.

“Ah…ah..I want……yes…oh..” Steve only smirked wider as Tony’s attempt to form a coherent sentence before his hips stuttered to a halt with the tip resting at Tony’s rim causing Tony to cry out. “Wha? Steve NO! ah Please!”

While Tony jerked uselessly against Steve to try and get Steve’s dick back inside himself. “Well then tell me _in Detail_ what you want Tony.”

Tony continued to squirm but did manage to be more coherent now that he wasn’t out of his mind in pleasure. “I want...nh..I want your huge cock Steve! I want to worship you cock with my body. I want you to…. I want you to ram it into me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week and feel you every time I sit. I want you to stretch me so loose I don’t think my asshole will ever close again….ugh Steve I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming and…..I want you to come inside me so many times that I can’t hold it all and it leaks from me or it starts getting pushed out every time you thrust…god Steve…. _pleaseplease_ ”

Bucky gasped mouth going completely dry. He’s straining so much against the restrains that a normal person would have snapped their wrists. He doesn’t think he’s every wanted it Needed it this badly. The front of his pants soaked with precum long ago.

Tony’s words noticeably affected Steve too but he didn’t make a move to slide back into Tony. “And how were you planning to convince me to give those things to you?” Steve simply asked.

It took a second but Tony got what Steve was implying. “With my mouth. I can with…” he breath eagerly trying to lift his head up.  

“You want is so bad don’t you?” Steve looked at Tony before hulling him to his knees while raising to his knees as well. With his hands still bound together Tony notably had a hard time not pitching forward when he bent to try and take Steve into his mouth. There was no way he wasn’t going to choke although he would probably choke in any positions considering the size of Steve’s dick. Steve definitely noticed but made no move to help him and simply stilled his hips waiting for Tony’s service.

Determinedly Tony lowered his mouth around Steve cock going to take as much into his mouth as he could. It was a smart move. Steve really didn’t have a lot of patience for teasing when it came to sex. Tony gave a really good effort and was able deep throat up to how far Steve was able to bury himself into Tony’s ass previously. Steve groans his pleasure “Yes… All your holes are made for our pleasure aren’t they Tony? …Ugh….Buck his mouth feels so hot and wet…”

Tony made what was probably an affirmation to Steve’s question but with his lips so stretched tight around Steve’s girth it was hard to tell.

Even though Tony had only give one stroke with his mouth, Steve’s dick was too long to swallow around and when Tony went to raise himself from Steve’s dick several streams of drool flowed down to his chin.

However Bucky could see the strain from the shake in his thighs. Tony wasn’t going to last. After 4 or 5 times Tony tumbled forward, his weigh pitching him mouth first onto Steve’s cock. Tony ended up taking Steve’s cock until Tony’s face slapped Steve’s lower abdomen. With no hands to push away from Steve he was stuck gagging and choking on Steve’s cock. Steve however had closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation and stayed in the same position. “Tony…ughhh..it’s so good. I could spend the rest of my life happy if you spent it swallowing my cock”

“Steve!” Bucky had shouted to get Steve to open his eyes but it came out more as a moan. He’s voice was low and rough as the words scrapped on their way out his throat, he figured he probably looked as wrecked as Tony did. It had the desired effect though because Steve opened his eyes to look at him and then immediately afterward at Tony. By the next second Steve had pulled Tony off his dick by the scruff of hair on the back of Tony’s head.

“Hmm maybe you aren’t as good with your mouth as I’d originlly thought.” Steve tease while Tony continued gasping for air. “I guess I’ll have to do all the work myself then.” Then without waiting for Tony to stop gasping, Steve lowered Tony’s head back on he dick and held him there. Then he’s hips started to snap out then in, fucking Tony’s mouth harder he had just been fucking Tony’s ass. Again Tony choked some but it really couldn’t be helped.

“Buck,” Steve’s call made him pull his focus away from Tony. “Talk to him. Tell him what he looks like. What it’s doing to you.”

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. “Tony I’ve never seen anythin’ so sexy in my life. You’re just lettin’ Steve use your mouth like you’re not even a person but just some sort of toy he can just take his pleasure from. Then tomorrow when ya talk ya gonna sound like a chain smoker and everyone will know it’s because Steve had spent the entire night beatin’ your tonsils with his dick. What do you think about that Doll? Having everyone you talk to know how much of a whore you are.” Bucky’s voice was husky as he looked directly into Tony’s eyes as he talked.  

“Lord, You look…..Stevie’s right, your purpose in life is to take cock every which way. That’s what gives ya the most delight in this world. This might make me a bad person but I love it. I love how you look like this.  I feel like I’m about to come in my pants from just watching you and nothing else.” Tony met his eyes in response and absolutely keened from the back of his throat with his mouth full of Steve’s dick. Good, Bucky wasn’t going to let Steve show him up when it comes to talking dirty.

“But this is nothing compared to what I’m going to do once I get free from this chair. I’m going to destroy that hole of yours ya hear? I’m going force my shaft into you and use it to beat your prostate so hard you’re going to pass out. And then you know what I’m going to do Doll?” Tony made another keening noise.

“I’m going to keep fucking ya because you feel so good and there’s nothing in the world I’d rather do than fuck ya. Havin’ ya around my dick is my purpose in life. If it were possible I’d fuck your hole and your mouth as the same time but I guess havin’ Steve doing it is the next best thing” Steve would have rolled his eyes at that comment is he wasn’t so close to coming.

Before Bucky could keep going, Steve came down Tony’s throat. The thing is super solders came _a lot_. So Steve began to pull out when Tony started hacking when some of it went down the wrong tube and a lot of it was overflowing from his mouth. Which subsequently resulted in Steve painting Tony’s face with the rest of his cum. He dropped his grip on Tony who dropped face first onto the ruined sheets and then Steve proceeded to flop onto his back still breathing hard.

It took Steve a minute during which Tony had whined since his dick was red, erect and dripping between his legs begging for attention but then Steve pulled himself upright to smirk at Bucky before saying, “So why don’t you do all that then?”

Bucky shot him an incredulous look, “Because I’m bound to this stupid chair right now because of some Asshole.”

His response caused Steve to smile smugly, “While I guess I’ll have to keep him warm until you get here.” Steve was already stroking himself almost back at full hardness. He then went to turn Tony so that he was face down ass up with his ass facing Bucky. “Such a shame because it’s such a pretty hole isn’t it?” Steve was spreading Tony’s cheek for him to give Bucky a nice view of Tony’s gapping hole, rim puffy from the earlier abuse. Bucky couldn’t agree more as he’s cock turned steel hard. Tony was breathtaking like this.

“He’s so ready for you Buck. It’s too bad. Guess it’ll just go to waste then.” Bucky’s erection twitched in his pants.

Upper body forced down by Steve’s weight Tony could only whimper and sudden Bucky couldn’t take it anymore.

Bucky straight up snarled in Steve’s face, “Unbind me you Jackass! I’m not kidding. If you don’t let me go right now I’m going to rip your dick off the next time I see you.”

Steve put up both of his hands in surrender but his smirk remained on his face as he said almost nonchalantly, “JARVIS, please unlock the restraints currently on Bucky.”

Bucky was out of his seat before the restrains had completely opened and charged the bed. In any other circumstance Bucky would have tackled Steve to the ground for being a little shit and grappled with him a while. However right now after a Month without sex. He needed to be in Tony like yesterday.

Basically leaping from the chair to on top of the bed Bucky shoved his sweatpants to his thighs finally releasing his cock from confinement and thrusting into Tony without even lubing his dick first.

“Ghnn….” A growl escaped his lips as he went to rest his upper body on top of Tony. “Oh God Kitten, you feel so good.” He pulled out a bit to try and thrust more of himself into Tony who’s face with getting his blissed out expression again.

“Ah… You’re much looser now that Steve’s fucked ya aren’cha?” He whispered in Tony’s ear as Tony wanton cries filled the room. “But while he’s long, I’m thicker than he is, aren’t I kitten? Which means you’re still so goddamn tight around me.” He panted out still trying to stuff more of his dick into Tony’s hole.

Then he surprised himself when a whine pasted his throat as he realized his hips were being forcefully removed from Tony’s hole. “The Hell Steve!”

“Dammit Bucky! I’m trying to help both of you out here.”  Then Steve’s other hand came up to fist Bucky’s cock, covering it with lube before letting go.

Upon the release of his hips Bucky plunged his entire cock into Tony in one stroke thanks to the lube. Tony almost sobbed in relief as Bucky started a fast pace and pounded into Tony. Cock spreading him wide open.

“Please…fullBucky…Moremoreplease” escaped from Tony’s lips and Bucky went back to Tony’s ear to softly shush him. “He didn’t give ya whacha wanted did he doll? He didn’t ride ya hard enough or use ya rough enough did he?“ Tony nodded as he continued to wail out. “It’s okay doll face. I’m going to give you exactly what you need okay?”

Bucky then lifted himself up gripping Tony exactly where Steve’s hands had been previously stopping his shallow thrusts and then burrowed his entire dick into Tony over and over again.

“YesyesyesyesyesSoGood…ah… it’ssogood” spilt from Tony’s mouth.

Bucky wasn’t doing any better though, his entire body trembled was so much pent up energy. “Oh God Tony you feel so good around me….ugh … yeah you’re squeeze me so well Tony….nhnn… one time isn’t going to be enough kitten….I’m gonna come in your ass so many times today and get it all sloppy...” God he was so close.

“I’m pretty sure I get a vote here and I vote yes on that Idea” Steve’s voice made Bucky realize that Steve’s moved to be at Tony’s mouth again and that he was completely hard once more. He raised Tony’s head up with a hand full of hair and forced his cock back into Tony’s mouth without preamble. Then he started to plunge Tony’s mouth every bit as aggressively as he’d just done. Closing his eyes again to concentrate on the sensation as he moaned. “Ah Fuck Tony you’re mouth is amazing. That’s it take it. Take it you little whore. You can take every I give you can’t you? You tramp…….uhn ..yes.... You going to cum now that both your holes are plugged up like you wanted?” Steve tipped his head to get a look at Tony’s engorged cock between his legs. “You going to cum untouched? You are, aren’t you? Just like the slut you are?”

Steve’s words were definitely not helping Bucky stave off his orgasm especially as Tony clamped down extra hard from what Steve said, but he really wanted Tony to cum. Based on Tony’s current state this may be one of their only chances to get him to cum untouched and god did Bucky want that to happen. “Stevie….” He stuttered out. “Come fuck him over here with me.” At that Steve’s hips jerked to a stop.

Steve stared at Bucky’s face gauging how serious he was while Tony started to whine because Steve’s cock was not longer slamming into his mouth. Bucky’s hits also slowed which seemed to add to Tony’s distress but he couldn’t do anything about it since Steve and Bucky’s hands were unmovable at his hair and hips respectively. “You’re right, he’s a whore and whores like him need to be stretch wide. That’s what will get him to come untouched.”

At that Steve didn’t even have to think about it. He lifted Tony by the hair until he was upright while Bucky slide his hands to Tony’s thighs and lifted them up and out. Steve laid Tony’s head on Bucky’s right shoulder and sat back to just look for a second licking his lips. “How do you feel Tony with your legs spread wide completely on display knowing you’re about to take 2 cocks up your ass hole?” Tony’s cock visibly twitched.

Bucky and Steve smirked at each other. “Well look at that, not that we needed anymore proof of how slutty Tony is.” Then the calm broke and Steve took his already lubed cock in hand guiding it to Tony’s taunt hole. Tony was definitely looser than he’d been before Bucky had fucked him due to Bucky’s girth and how sloppily he’d bin shoving his cock into Tony but God they were so huge. it’s a wonder how Tony can even take one of them and now they were both going to shove in there. That thought turned Bucky on so much that he was mildly concerned about there being no more blood left for his brain.

Then he felt the fat head of Steve’s cock push at Tony’s rim and he couldn’t think of anything else except that sensation. It was so unbelievably tight but a glance at Steve told him that Steve wasn’t about to relent which means the only way for this to end is when Tony’s body allows Steve’s dick entry into his soft tunnel on the other side of the rim. Tony was breathing hard and still letting out whines as Bucky watched intently as Steve was very close to getting the head of his penis into Tony.

So he watched with bated breath as slowly but finally the head of Steve’s penis slipped inside his body which proceed to drag more of Steve’s dick inside. They continued until they were both as inside Tony as they were going to get with Tony constricting their cocks together. From the moment Steve gotten his head in Tony had started to wail at the top of his lung while his insides messaged over their cocks. It felt intense and amazing but also overwhelming. Now that he’d experienced it, Bucky knew they’ll probably be incorporating this into their normal sexcapades because they were definitely doing this again.

Then they’d both started to thrust and Bucky was amazed their ability to sync up with each other’s movements was transferable from the field to the bedroom.

“How are you feeling Sweet pea?” Steve inquires as he give Tony a small peck on the lips.

Based of the expression on Tony’s face, he looked like he was having a spiritual experience. It looked even better since Tony had dried cum, drool, and lube all over his face. It came as a surprise to Bucky that Tony could speak anything at all.

“Full….So….wide..” Tony managed to pant out which didn’t really tell the two soldier if he was okay for not but then Tony manages to get a few more words out.. “Good…want..”

As soon as those words passed Tony’s lips, Steve and Bucky started to fuck him in earnest picking him up and then dragging him back down to impale Tony on their cocks as gravity wasn’t fast enough. “Well Tony are you going to come clenched around both our cocks?” Steve asked. Neither of them move a hand to touch Tony’s penis.

“Yeah doll, you’re spread so wide on our cocks. You’re holes gonna be gaping for the rest of the week. Which means that we can shove into you at any time.” He panted into Tony’s ear who’s cock twitched again. So Bucky put all his strength and energy into tearing up Tony’s ass. “Would you like that kitten? Being just a cum dumpster for us? A sex toy? A hole?”

At his words Tony finally made a high pitch keen and he came so hard he got some cum on Steve’s chin. Tony’s orgasm then caused his inner muscles to ripple around their cocks and that was it for Bucky. He came hard, orgasm making every cell in his body tingle and his vision whiting out.

Thankfully he didn’t pass out and his vision quickly returned as he panted. However he guessed he’d let go of Tony since Tony was now faceplanted on Steve’s abs while they both heaved in large breaths. He couldn’t help but think _God that was amazing. The world is wonderful and everything is happiness._

Which unfortunately made his messed up brain flash not wonderful things about the world at him. _Hydra. Tony and Steve getting hurt. His mom’s funeral. Losing this stupid bet with Nat._ “Oh no!” Bucky moaned into his hands as he filled with dread. _What has he done?_

The dread however quickly turned to anger as he looked at Steve who was looking at him in concern. “This is all your fault!”

“What are you talking about exactly” Steve asked with his hands up defensively. His whole body tense.

“It’s your fault that I’ve lost this bet with Nat! God I was so close too. If you think you’re going to get away with this Steve, you’re wrong. If my life is going to be shitty from here on out I’ll make sure you’re just as miserable as me!” He’d probably wouldn’t actually do that but he was so mad right now.

During his accusations and subsequent threat Steve actually became more relax and started grinning. “Now is that any way to treat your longest friend Bucky? After 100 years of friendship?”

“If you start singing the my little pony song right now Steve, I swear to god I’ll throw you out the window.” Bucky growled back.

Steve seemed unfazed, the ass. “You can hardly blame me because of _your_ lack of self control.”

“I can and I will”

“Steve. Be nice.” Tony’s voice was small but clear. He looked up at Steve from his place on his lap where he’d slipped to when Steve sat up. Tony made no move to get off of Steve’s lap though.

Apparently that was all it took because Steve then looked up at him sheepishly and a bit guiltily although not nearly as guiltily as Bucky thought he should be.

“So by the time you woke up in the chair it was already 11:45pm. I made sure that it was past Midnight before I told JARVIS to release you,” Steve explained looking apologetic.

  Bucky just stared as Steve and when he finally spoke it was to say, “I was asleep for 10 hours?!” which caused Steve to snort.

“That’s what you get for drinking so much spiked beer.”

Bucky suddenly threw himself at Steve and held him in a hug. “Oh Steve I could kiss you.”

Steve made a face in response as he held his hand to prevent Bucky’s lips from coming in contact with his face. “Please don’t”

They froze like that a moment before bursting out laughing as Steve hugged him back.

“Um.. I don’t mean to interrupt the moment but Bucky’s penis keeps smacking me in the face.”

It was then that Bucky realized that Tony’s arms were still bound with his face down on Steve’s lap and ass up in the air. This gave him a perfect view of Tony’s round ass and his hole which was gaping wide and drooling cum and lube out. Sensing where his gaze was Tony’s rimmed fluttered as he tries to clench which didn’t seem to do much to change how wide his hole had been stretched.

Well he had told Tony he’d need multiple rounds. Bucky promptly pounced on Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Would love constructive comments.


End file.
